Wild Arms Neo: Anime Crossover
by Gundamvid
Summary: Join your favorite anime characters as they band together to save a chaotic Earth.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, anime characters, and songs.  They belong to their respective company.  Also, if there is any idea that is from games or anime it does not belong to me, but to the company who owns them. _

Wild Arms Neo: Anime Crossover

_Authors Note: Author Notes: Hello everyone and thank you to those who are reading my fanfic.  This is my first time typing this story and I'm hoping it will become well.  My fanfic will have nothing to do with the Wild Arms game or anime, but there are some things that is from the game of anime.  Also, I would be adding some things to make things interesting.  I hope you enjoy the story._

**Story Information:**

The story takes place on Earth in the year 2030(I hope this is a good year) also known as the "Modern Wild West".  The planet is a complete mess after years of meaningless wars which was known to be called the "The Dark War Years" or "Dark Wars".  It first started in the year 2000, but the information was lost due to the intense fighting.  It all came to an end in the year 2020, and the aftermath of the war wasn't pretty.  The U.N. government is gone, borders and countries are no more, monsters and deadly beasts, that has been created from the results of the war, ravage some parts of the world, and anarchy rules the planet.  In this tale a handful of people, who are living their lives in this chaotic world, will come together and embark on a great adventure to save the Earth.

_Note:  Forgive if the information is short or to descriptive.  The information given are mainly the characters who do most of the action in this adventure.  There will be more characters in the story_

*Some of the age I just assumed, I mean come on it took me a long time looking for the age of the anime character from information sites.

**I know there is a lot of characters, but hey after playing Suikoden games you start to like RPGs with a lot of characters

**Characters:**

_The Outlaws_

Name: Ash Ketchum

Nickname: Elemental thunder

Age: 18

Family: Mother(Delia Ketchum), Father(deceased)

Weapon: Modified Colt .45[Doesn't jam up], Kodachi(Japanese short sword.  The one Aoshi uses in Rurouni Kenshin)

ARM: Hand Cannon

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest, Pokemon Advance

Anime Info: The main protagonist who is trying to become a pokemon master.

Fanfic Info:  The leader of the Elemental gang who enjoys great adventures.  A little reckless in his actions, but is a great fighter.  Always willing to lend a helping hand

Name: Gary Oak

Nickname: Elemental metal(I watched a movie that declared metal as an element)

Age: 18

Family: Grandfather(Prof. Oak, deceased)

Weapon: Beretta

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest, Pokemon Advance?

Anime Info: The rival of Ash who is also trying to become a pokemon master.

Fanfic Info:  The second in command of the Elemental gang.  A little arrogant, but a little smarter than Ash.  Ash's rival for leadership of the gang

Name: Misty Waterflower

Nickname: Elemental water

Age: 20

Family: Mother and Father(deceased), Sisters(Daisy, Violet, Lily)

Weapon: .44 Magnum

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest

Anime Info: The second main character in Pokemon.  She journeys with Ash and Brock and dreams of becoming a Water Pokemon master. 

Fanfic Info: A mild tempered woman who tries to keep Ash out of trouble.  She is the most cautious member of the group.  

Name: Brock Slate

Nickname: Elemental earth

Age: 24

Family: Father(Flint Slate), Mother(deceased), Brothers and Sisters(a lot!!!)

Weapon: Might Glove(Mouted with one 6-barrel mini-gun on the top and a miniature 4-barrel missile launcher on the sides) 

ARM: Might Glove(The one Brad wears in Wild Arms 2.  I decided to make it an ARM as well)

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest, Pokemon Advance

Anime Info: The third main character in Pokemon.  Dreams of becoming a pokemon breeder

Fanfic Info: The brain of the group and the referee in Ash and Misty's arguments.  Also, the cook gang

Name: Tracy Skechett

Nickname: Elemental wind

Age: 24

Family: Unknown

Weapon: M1 Garand

Anime appearance: Pokemon(2nd season?)

Anime Info: A Pokemon watcher who is replaced Brock in the second season of Pokemon

Fanfic Info:  The reconnaissance and marksman of the gang.  The second cook of the gang.

Name: May Ruby(Yeah, I know it's a lame last name)

Nickname: Elemental fire

Age: 18

Family: Unknown

Weapon: MP5 submachine gun

Anime appearance: Pokemon Advance

Anime Info: The second main protagonist who journeys with Ash and is beginning to become a Pokemon Trainer

Fanfic Info:  The machine expert of the gang.  Dreams of owning an airship.

Name: Jessie Musashi

Nickname: Elemental ice

Age: 24

Family: Mother(deceased)

Weapon: Wrist mounted crossbow(Same as Bolgoff's in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust)

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest, Pokemon Advance

Anime Info: One of the main villains in Pokemon.  A member of Team Rocket who is technically the leader of her group

Fanfic Info:  The con artist of the gang.  Ex-member of a gang(You can probably guess what the name of the gang is)

Name: James Kojiro

Nickname: Elemental storm

Age: 24

Family: Mother, Father, Ex-Fiancée(Jessibel) 

Weapon: Custom B.A.R.(Browning Automatic Rifle)(Half of the stock is sawed off and the barrel is shortened)

Anime appearance: Pokemon, Pokemon Johto Journeys, Pokemon Master Quest, Pokemon Advance

Anime Info: The second main villain.  Another member of Team Rocket.  Partners up with Jessie and their talking Pokemon, Meowth

Fanfic Info: Information gatherer and explosive expert of the gang.  An ex-millionaire and another ex-member of a gang

_The Bounty Hunters_

Name: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi

Age: 20

Family: Mother(Nancy Takaishi, deceased)

Weapon: Modified C96 Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol(main)[Uses magazines instead of stripper clips], Walther P-38(secondary), Stielhandgranate(optional)[German for stick hand grenade.  The grenade can either have only one explosive canister attached to the throwing stick or six.], Long Bowie Knife(The weapon is based off of Rambo knife in "First Blood Part 2" and it is long as T.K. thigh)

ARM: Caster( The weapon Gene Starwind used in Outlaw Star.  Decided to make it an ARM)

Anime appearance: Digimon(Season 1 & 2)

Anime Info: One of many children called a Digidestined.  Bearer of the crest of Hope and partner to Patamon

Fanfic Info: An expert bounty hunter with a great reputation in hunting famous and dangerous criminals.  An ex-member of a criminal organization.

Name: Ryo Akiyama

Age: 22

Family: Adopted father

Weapon: Gewehr Bayonet( The same type of weapon that Ashley used in Wild Arm 2, but Ryo's bayonet is refined from a Gewehr 43 semi-automatic sniper rifle)

Anime appearance: Digimon(Season 2 & 3).  Also, made appearance in Japanese video games.

Anime Info: A digimon tamer with a wild attitude.  Partners with Cyberdramon

Fanfic Info: A gunsmith turned bounty hunter.  First person to team up with T.K..

Name: Kouji Minamoto

Age: 19

Family: Father(deceased), Step-mother(deceased), Mother(deceased), Brother(Kouichi Kimura, deceased)

Weapon: Gunblade(It's a Hyperion, the same one Seifer used in FF8)

Anime appearance: Digimon(Season 4)

Anime Info: A digidestined who can transform into a digimon.  His transformation are Lobomon, Kendogarurumon, Beowolfmon, and Magnagarurumon

Fanfic Info: A lone bounty hunter with a strong hatred towards criminals.  Second person to team up with T.K..  Owner of the hovership "Outsider".

_The Magic Users_

Name: Sakura Avalon

Age: 18

Family: Father(Aiden Avalon, missing), Mother(Natasha Avalon, deceased), Brother( Tori Avalon)

Weapon: Staff(Same one as the Sakura uses in the 2nd season of CCS)

Anime appearance: Cardcaptor Sakura

Anime Info: The main heroine of Cardcaptor Sakura.  A cheerful school girl who was destined to capture magical cards.

Fanfic Info: A student of a famous school known for magic users and summoners.  Journeying around the world to improve her magic to become a famous magic user just like her father.

Name: Li Showron

Age: 18

Family: Mother(Yelan), Sisters(Futeie, Huanren, Hueimei, Shiehua)

Weapon: Chinese long sword, magic charms

Anime appearance: Cardcaptor Sakura

Anime Info: The second main of Cardcaptor Sakura.  A descendant of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards.  Sakura's boyfriend.

Fanfic Info: A classmate of Sakura.  Journeying around the world with Sakura(You can guess why) ^_^.

Name: Madison Taylor

Age: 18

Family: Mother(Samantha Taylor), Fiancée(Eli Moon)

Weapon: Magic creasts

Anime appearance: Cardcaptor Sakura

Anime Info: A close friend of Sakura.  Designer of Sakura's battle costumes ^_^

Fanfic Info: Another classmate and close friend of Sakura.  Journeying around the world with Sakura.  Heiress to the Taylor family fortune.

Name: Meilin Rae

Age: 18

Family: Mother, Father(I just made it up)

Weapon: Martial Arts

Anime appearance: Cardcaptor Sakura

Anime Info: Li's fiancée and cousin(in Japanese version), Li's supposedly girlfriend(in American version)

Fanfic Info: Another classmate of Sakura.  Journeying around the world with Sakura(mainly to be with Li). 

_The Soldier_

Name: Rini Shield

Age: 15

Family: Father(Darien Shield), Mother(Serena Shield, deceased)

Weapon: Snake sword(The one Ivy used in Soul Calibur), Throwing kunai knives

Anime appearance: Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon SuperS, Sailor Moon Stars

Anime Info:  

Fanfic Info: Commander of the "Order of the Light" troops.  Overseer of the "Earth Restoration" project

_The Exterminators_

Name: Lan Hikari

Age: 19

Family: Father(Dr. Hikari), Mother(Mrs. Hikari)

Weapon: Short barrel shotgun

Anime appearance: MegaMan: NT Warrior

Anime Info: A boy who owns a NetNavi named MegaMan 

Fanfic Info: Leader of the monster extermination group, "Sweeper".

Name: Maylu Sakurai

Age: 19

Family: Father, Mother

Weapon: Luger

Anime appearance: MegaMan: NT Warrior

Anime Info: A friend of Lan. Partners up with a NetNavi named Roll 

Fanfic Info: Member of "Sweeper".

Name: Dex Oyama

Age: 19

Family: Father, Mother

Weapon: AK-47(There are many types, but I prefer the very first model)

Anime appearance: MegaMan: NT Warrior

Anime Info: A friend and battle-rival of Lan. Partners up with a NetNavi named GutsMan 

Fanfic Info: Member of "Sweeper".  A friend of Lan, but mainly a rival of Lan when it comes to Maylu.

Name: Tory Froid

Age: 19

Family: Father(Dr. Froid)

Weapon: Spectre M4

Anime appearance: MegaMan: NT Warrior

Anime Info: A friend of Lan. Partners with IceMan(Sorry don't have much on hims)

Fanfic Info: Member of "Sweeper".  A friend of Lan, and the helmsman of the hovership, "Guardian".

Name: Chaud Blaze

Age: 19

Family: Father, Mother(Don't know about his family in the anime)

Weapon: Desert Eagle 5.0 AE Custom(Claire uses this weapon in Resdient Evil 2)

Anime appearance: MegaMan: NT Warrior

Anime Info: A rival of Lan.  Partners with ProtoMan

Fanfic Info: A rival of Lan and "Sweeper".  He leads a one-man business in exterminating monsters called "Hunter".  Owner of the hovership, "Searcher".

_The Gambler_

Name: Mokuba Kaiba

Age: 18

Family: Brother(Seto Kaiba)

Weapon: Thompson submachine gun(Military issued, 20 round clip), Cards(Duel Monster Deck, Pokemon Deck, Digimon Deck)

Tool: Cards

Anime appearance: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Anime Info: The little brother of Yugi's rival, Seto Kaiba 

Fanfic Info: A famous traveling gambler and heir of the Kaiba Corps.

_The Historian_

Name: Ikki Tenryou

Age: 18

Family: Mother, Father

Weapon: Uzi

Anime appearance: Medabots

Anime Info: A boy who wants to be the best Medafighter with the help of this Medabot, Metabee

Fanfic Info: A traveling historian who is trying to uncover the mystery of what started the Dark Wars.

_The Gladiators _

Name: Tyson Granger

Age: 21

Family: Grandfather, Father(deceased)

Weapon: Blade Shooter(It's almost like Rinoa's weapon in FF8.  The Blade almost looks like Tyson Beyblade)

Guardian Beast: Dragoon

Anime appearance: Beyblade, Beyblade V Force

Anime Info: A boy who wants to be the best beyblader, One of the members of Japan's beyblading team, the "Blade Breakers".

Fanfic Info: One of the four champions of a battle arena.

Name: Kai Hiwatari

Age: 22

Family: Grandfather(Voltaire, deceased)

Weapon: Blade Shooter(Blade looks like Kai's beyblade)

Guardian Beast: Dranzer

Anime appearance: Beyblade, Beyblade V Force

Anime Info: A boy who wants to be the best beyblader than anyone in the world.  Anti-social and the most powerful beyblader on the "Blade Breakers"

Fanfic Info: One of the four champions of a battle arena and rival of Tyson.

Name: Max Tate

Age: 21

Family: Father, Mother

Weapon: Blade Shooter(Blade looks like Max's beyblade)

Guardian Beast: Draciel

Anime appearance: Beyblade, Beyblade V Force

Anime Info: A friend of Tyson and also a beyblader.  Another member of the "Blade Breakers"

Fanfic Info: One of the four champions and one of Tyson's friends.

Name: Ray Kon

Age: 21

Family: Grandfather

Weapon: Blade Shooter(Blade looks like Ray's beyblade)

Guardian Beast: Driger

Anime appearance: Beyblade, Beyblade V Force

Anime Info: A beyblader from China(I think that's where he is from) who is traveling to improve his beyblading skills.  He ended up being with the "Blade Breakers".

Fanfic Info: One of the four champions and Tyson's second friend.

_The Scientists _

Name: Mondo Ooya

Age: 19

Family: None

Weapon: Jutte(Can't describe, but there are some sites that can show you what it looks like), Boomerang

Anime appearance: Mon Colle Knights

Anime Info: An adventurous boy who dreams of going to a world called Mon World. Boyfriend of Rockna.

Fanfic Info: An assistant of Professor Hiragi.  He helps the crazy scientists in his research on monsters.  Boyfriend of Rockna Hiragi.

Name: Rockna Hiragi

Age: 19

Family: Father(Professor Hiragi)

Weapon: Whip, Throwing stars(Four-pointed stars)

Anime appearance: Mon Colle Knights

Anime Info: Daughter of a scientist who discovered a world of monster.  Mondo's girlfriend.

Fanfic Info: Daughter of Professor Hiragi.  She takes part in her father work.  Girlfriend of Mondo Ooya.

_The Cop_

Name: Asuka Daiki

Nickname: Asuka Jr.

Age: 22

Family: Father(Detective Asuka)

Weapon: Custom Nightsticks(Made of metal and there is a button trigger on the handle of the nightsticks.  When the buttons are pressed, a ball of electricity is shot from the long end of the nightsticks.  Asuka can recharge the nightsticks by placing a recharge battery at the short end of the nightstick. There are 50 rounds per nightstick) 

Anime appearance: Saint Tail

Anime Info: A young detective who is trying to capture a kind-hearted thief, name Saint Tail

Fanfic Info: A hard working police officer who tries hard to maintain the peace in the city he lives in.

*He will be mentioned as Asuka Jr. in this fic

_The Archaeologist_

Name: Genki Sakura

Age: 19

Family: Mother, Father

Weapon:  Shuriken(Just like Kyle's weapon in Vampire Hunter D)

Anime appearance: Monster Rancher

Anime Info: A boy who dreams of living in a world filled with monsters.  He got his wish when he played a new video game and was transported there.

Fanfic Info: A traveling archaeologists who is trying to find mysterious of ruins that are still standing

_The Salvagers_

Name: Misaki Suzuhara

Age: 20

Family: Mother(Shuuko Suzuhara), Father(deceased), Aunt(Shouko Suzuhara)

Weapon:  Martial Arts

Anime appearance: Angelic Layer

Anime Info: A cheerful,normal  girl who somehow got involve with Japan's most popular toy called Angelic Layer and soon became one of Japan's most famous Deus

Fanfic Info: One of many workers who salvage technology and machinery that is left from the war.  She hopes that one day that she would leave this life of searching for lost junk and go out into the world.

Name: Koutarou Kobayashi

Age: 20

Family: Father(deceased), Mother(deceased),Sister(Hatoko Kobayashi)

Weapon: Winchester Rifle

Anime appearance: Angelic Layer

Anime Info: One of Misaki's newest friend when she moved to Tokyo.  Also, a classmate of Misaki and Tamayo's "punching bag" ^_^. 

Fanfic Info: A fellow worker and close friend of Misaki.  He is also a great mechanic and he hopes to restore a large and broken-down airship.  Furthermore, he too wants to explore the world with Misaki.

Name: Tamayo Kizaki

Age: 20

Family: None

Weapon: Nunchuks(Like Selphie's in FF8)

Anime appearance: Angelic Layer

Anime Info: Another new friend of Misaki.  She is the one who gave Misaki her nickname, "Misakichi".  A strong fan of martial arts and Angelic Layer.  She is always the one to beat on poor, defenseless Koutarou

Fanfic Info: Another worker and friend of Misaki.  A strong supporter of Misaki's ideas of traveling the world.  Of course, she too wants to join with Misaki and Koutarou.  

_The Technicians_

Name: Sara Goodman

Age: 20

Family: Father(Dr. Bernard Goodman, deceased), Brother(Tony Goodman)

Weapon:  Beretta PM12S

Anime appearance: Flint the Time Detective

Anime Info: The Daughter of a scientist who works for a police group that protects time.  Twin sister of Tony Goodman

Fanfic Info: A technician who is trying to complete her father's work.

Name: Tony Goodman

Age: 20

Family: Father(Dr. Bernard Goodman, deceased), Sister(Sara Goodman)

Weapon:  SA-80 Carbine

Anime appearance: Flint the Time Detective

Anime Info: The son of a scientist who works for a police group that protects time.  Twin brother of Sara Goodman.

Fanfic Info: Another technician who is assisting his twin sister, Sara, in the completion of their father's invention.

_The Cook_

Name: Chase Bakunouchi

Age: 20

Family: Father(Jack Bakunouchi, deceased), Sister(Kayla Bakunouchi)

Weapon:  Short gunblade(It's about the size of a kitchen knife and it's a revolver like Squall's weapon in FF8)

Anime appearance: Fighting Foodons

Anime Info: A boy who wants to be a famous chef

Fanfic Info: A traveling chef looking for the finest recipes to improve his cooking.

_The Bodyguard_

Name: Akito Hayama

Age: 19

Family: Father(Fuyuki Hayama), Sister(Natsumi Hayama), Mother(Koharu Hayama, deceased)

Weapon:  Nambu Type 94 Modified(The Nambu Type 94 was the worst handgun in Japan during WWII. The weapon is crude, the magazine is hard to remove, and it can be fired accidentally by any rough handling.  Thanks to the modern technology, Akito's Nambu has no flaws  ), AR-18

Anime appearance: Kodomo No Omocha

Anime Info: The second main character of Kodomo No Omocha.  An infamous bully in his school and a boy who suffering family problems.  The only people that keep this boy in order is his friend named Ohki Tsuyoshi, and a young T.V. actress named Sana Kurata.   

Fanfic Info: Bodyguard for hire.

_The Alien_

Name: Sasami Masaki

Age: 16

Family: Father(Noboyuki Masaki), Grandfather(Katsuhito Masaki), Brother(Tenchi Masaki)Note: They adopted her. 

Weapon: Bokken

Pet: Cabbit(Ryo-Ohki)

Anime appearance: Tench Muyo!, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, Magical Girl Pretty Sammy(T.V. and OVA),  

Anime Info: In the Tenchi cartoons, Sasami is the second princess on the planet Jurai and the little sister of the first princess, Ayeka.  In the Pretty Sammy cartoons, she is a normal who is one day recruited as a magical girl.

Fanfic Info: A girl who is searching the world to find the answers about her alien blood.

**Weapons:**

*The information on the guns does not apply in real life

In this world, weapons are mainly the key to survival.  The most popular weapons are guns.  During the "Dark Wars" many guns were used from the World War era to the Modern era.  Guns that has been brought from the past wars has been modified.  The reason is they were cheap to make and modifications to crude weapons doesn't cost that much.  Some people that are very skillful can actually use very old weapons like swords, staffs, etc.

**Magic:**

During the Dark Wars, magic was first used for warfare and can only be used by soldier.  As soon as the war was over magic ended up in the hands of civilians.  Eventually magic becomes a part of everyday use to people who knows how to use it.  Also, schools are built to teach people in how to use the art of magic.

**ARMs****:**

*ARMs are used in different in the Wild Arms series.  This is how it is worked in my fanfic

Everyone who plays the Wild Arms series games knows that they are powerful alien weapons.  They look like modern military weapons, but they pack a powerful punch. In this fanfic, ARMs is the result of combining technology and magic. 

To use these weapons an ARM user must activate the ARM by using their spirit energy.  Also, an ARM must be loaded with special ammo called Spirit Rounds.  After completing these two process, the trigger can be pulled.  Some ARMs can be loaded with the same type of ammo, but some must be loaded with certain ammo.

Example: Hand Cannon and Might Glove can use the same ammo, but both cannot use Caster ammo)

When an ammo is used up, the used round can still be reusable.  The alloy of the ammo is infused with magic, which allows the ammo to recharge by itself.  It would take 30 minutes for a shell to recharge and only after 30 minutes the round can be used again. Unfortunately, firing an ARM can make a person exhausted.  The more an ARM is used, the more weaker the ARM user becomes.  Some ARMs can have even more deadlier affects to the ARM user.

In this world, ARMs were once produced and used in the Dark War years and was the reason why the war came to an end.  In the Modern Wild West, they are still powerful weapons and because of that they have great value.  Finding an ARM is extremely hard likewise the ammo.  If a person were to come in possession of an ARM and Spirit Rounds then he or she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Now that I have your attention, buckle up and enjoy the story real that is coming up

real soon.


	2. The Elemental Gang strikes again! Prolog...

_I decided to make this story a little interesting_

***************************************************************************************************************************

Theatre

Me: Welcome all characters from different anime to the premiere of Wild Arms Arms Neo: Anime Crossover

[Characters from different anime(Some you know, some don't know, old, new, etc.) erupt in applauses and cheers]

Me: Before we begin I would like to thank the authors of fanfiction.net who brought me the creativity of making this fanfic.  

[Characters applause]

Me: Also, give a warm applause to Miss Washu(from Tenchi Muyo) who let us use her special aging machine for making this movie.

[Washu rises and characters applauses]

Me: Furthermore, we should give a great applause to the actors and supporting who agreed to use this machine and play this movie.  Stand up you guys and show your love for the supporting character.

[Supporting characters stand up and receive a great applause]

Me: Don't forget to stand up again and show your love to the main characters for here they come!

[The main characters of the story enter the theatre and the crowd goes wild.  Then they are all seated]

Me: Now ladies and gentlemen of all anime.  I bring you Wild Arm Neo: Anime Crossover

[Characters applause]

***************************************************************************************************************************

Movie

**Opening credits**

Music: "Advanced Wind" from Wild Arms 3

[Scene starts with a rising sun rise in a desert valley]

_A change in time_

_I finally made up my mind_

[Camera shifts to the Elemental gang(Pokemon)  staring out into the valley]

_I raise my hand from beneath the shifting sand_

_And embrace the winds of change_

[Then, one by one, the camera shifts to all the characters who are either in groups or alone and then back to the Elemental gang agains]

_Suddenly, everything is up to me_

[Elemental gang on mechanical horses ride side by side with the bounty hunters(Digimon 2,3,4) who are on motorcycles and then the camera switches to the exterminators(Mega Man NT Warrior) standing on a cliff and looking at a vast canyon ]

_The pages turn, flashing full of memories_

[The magic users(Cardcaptors) and the salvagers(Angelic Layer) try to wade out a storm and camera switches to the cook(Chase, Fighting Foodon) cooking a meal for the Scientists(Mon Colle Knights) and Technicians(Flint: The Time Dectictive)

_I can see all too clear_

[The soldier(Rini, Sailor Moon) admiring the surrounding of an ancient ruin while the Archaeologist(Genki, Monster Rancher) write down notes and at the same time the Alien(Sasami, Tenchi Muyo) is looking at a stature and the Historian(Ikki, Medabot) is looking at a different one]

_The time has come to face my fear_

[The Gladiators(Beyblade) are traveling in the night on a lonely road]

_And there's a fire burning in my heart_

_Just shine when all is torn apart_

[The cop(Asuka Jr, Saint Tail) fights off a pack of wolves with his custom night sticks.  Then the scene changes to the gambler(Mokuba, Yu-Gi-Oh) pulls out a duel monster card(Blue Eyes White Dragon) and light surrounds him as he is about to summon the beast.  Scene changes again to the Bodyguard(Akito, Kodomo No Omocha) loads and pulls the hammer of his gun]

_And I will make it through this desert storm_

_Safe and warm_

[Camera shows Ash in a gun draw position and then the scene quickly changes to T.K., who is also in a gun draw position(It is obvious that they are having a quickdraw).  And then suddenly they both pulled out their guns and fire]

_My shield is strong_

_I'll take my chances here and now_

[Then the scene changes to Ash's hand, holding his Colt.45.  There is some smoke coming out the barrel(I think that's what you call it with these type of guns) as well.  Camera shifts again and the rest of Ash is shown holding his gun.  He twirls it around and puts in his holster]

_Bring on the fight_

_I'll find a way to win somehow_

_No, tomorrow's no regret_

_I'll risk it all for this brand new day_

[Then all the characters is shown on the observation deck of an airship.  Then they all move inside the ship and it takes off into the sunset]

[Title Screen appears]

**Chapter 1 The Elemental Gang strikes again!(Prologue Part 1)**

The scene starts at a bank in Houston, Texas.  Everything seems to be pretty normal people going in and out of buildings and the whole block is full of people doing their business.  Then a freighter truck came around and parked right in the parking lot.  Then two men came out of the truck.  One is wearing a sleaveless red jacket with a thunderbolt sign on the back.  Also, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that is underneath the jacket, black knuckle gloves(is that what you call it?), and blue jeans.  On his brown belt, to the right, is a holster with a gun in it and on the left of the belt is a short sword that almost resembles a samurai sword, but shorter.  On his back, dangling on a strap, is what appears to be an M-79 grenade launcher.  On the handle of the weapon are the words ARM HAND CANNON. To top it off, the man has short black hair, black eyes, and a red-white cap with a green symbol on it.  The other one was wearing green short-sleeve jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown pants.  His hair was brown and his eyes were very thin(yep this is Brock's famous eye ^_^').  They slowly walked towards the bank and then the black haired man pulls a Colt.45 from his holster which is attached from his belt.  The camera shifts to the second man's right arm which seems to be a huge robotic arm which is actually a robotic glove.  Then suddenly a small mini-gun pops out from the top of the robotic glove and two 4-barrel missile launcher pops out of the sides of the robotic glove(One missile launcher on the left and another on the right).  As they enter the bank, the second raises his robotic arm and fires the mini-gun in the air and the people ducks.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND THIS IS A ROBBERY!" yelled the first man.

"Okay Ash, now that we're here, let's just find the scum, get the money, and get the hell outta here." the second man added

"What's the big rush Brock?" Ash answered.

"Well let's see (1.)There is only the two of us, (2.)We are in a city that has more Texas rangers than any other city beside for Austin, and (3.)WE ARE ROBBING A BANK, IN HOUSTON, WITHOUT ANY HELP AND AGAINST MISTY'S WISHES!" Brock yelled.

After hear his fearful friend Ash just smirked. "Relax Brock-o we'll be fine and beside James wanted us to test out the new bomb he gave us.  What better way to do that than on a safe."

Then Ash turns his attention to the counters where bank clerks are stationed at.  He jumps over the counter and heads toward the nearest computer and typed on it for few second.  Then he pressed the last button and a strange sound came out of the computer.  "Well we won't have to worry about the TRs(Texas Rangers) receiving any signal from the silent alarm." whispered Ash to himself.

After killing the signal, Ash turned his attention to a fearful female bank clerk, who is on the ground, and walks up to her.  "Excuse me miss, I don't mean to frighten you and all, but can you tell me where the manager is."   

"H-h-he's in t-t-there." the clerk said and pointed to a door on her right

"Thank you and can you please tell your co-workers to move to the other side of the counter with the rest of the people." Ash answers politely.  Then the woman stood up and orders the other workers to leave their post and they all moved from their station to the bank customers who are still on the ground.  After the workers were herded,  Ash walks toward the door of the manager's office.  Then with a quick kick, the door comes crashing down and Ash enters.  After a few seconds, Ash comes out of the office with a panic-stricken manager in a head lock.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" screamed the manager.

"Shut up.  I don't want to kill you.  All I want you to do is confess to everyone in this bank and kindly lead me to the vault." responded Ash.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Well I know what I'm talking about." Then Ash gave a cold glare at the manager. "I know that you have a great reputation in cheating people out their money." 

Ash's words causes the people in the bank to raise their head up in curiosity and Brock started to notice this.  "Um… Ash… The people are looking at us."

"That's okay Brock.  They are going to witness us exposing a criminal." replied Ash.

"You're the criminal! You piece of trash!" yelled the manager.

"Tsk Tsk manager.  You shouldn't use violent speeches in front of children." Brock teased.

Suddenly Ash pulls out a tape recorder and plays it.  Then the Bank manager's voice is heard with a woman voice.

(Note I'm not an expert on money.  So sue me)

**"Is this enough sir?" **asked the woman's voice.

**"Hmm.****  It looks like a reasonable sum." replied the manager.**

**"Then this mean we can keep our house?" **asked the woman's voice again with more hope.****

**"I'm afraid not."**

**"What! Why?!."**

**"Because you are 20,000 dollars short.****  You are to pay 100,000 dollars in full."**

**"But you said that if we pay 80,000 thousand dollars we would get our house back!"**

**"That's not what this form states."** There was some silence which was obviously the woman reading something and then the sound of a women crying came out of the recorder.  Suddenly, the manager's voice began to laugh. **"It's so fun to torment peons like you."**

Then Ash turns off the recorder and turns to the manager who was red with anger.

"You son-of-a-". the manager was about to complete the last word, until Ash interrupted.

"Uh uh uh.  Watch your language." Ash responded.  "Now that we exposed you, can you please point us to the nearest safe?"

The manager growled "Fine! It's over there you no good punks!"  Then he extended his right arm and pointed down a hall way

Ash released his left arm that was applying the head lock on the manager.  As the manager was trying to catch his breath, Ash and Brock walked down the hallway the manager pointed to.  Then they arrive at a huge safe with all the works.

"So this is it huh?." said Ash. "I'm not impressed."

Brock gave a small sigh.  "You always say that."  Then they heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind them.  As soon as the last footstep was made, they heard the sound of a click.  They turned around and see the manager pointing a revolver at them.

"Y-y-y-you're not going t-t-t-to get away with t-t-this." trembled the manager.

Through quick observation, Ash noticed that the manager is having a nervous breakdown.  The reason was the manager knew that he is going to be a ruined man and the people in the bank knew what he really was.  Instead of panicking, Ash just simply turned around and gave an evil smile at the manager.

"You're not going to shoot me with that gun let alone hit me." Ash replied.

"O-o-oh yes I c-c-can!" stammered the manager.

"No you won't."

"YES I CAN!!!!!!" The manager closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The bullet past both Ash and Brock's head and then Ash quickly dashed right past the manager.    Before the manager could open his eye, Ash did a quick karate chop to the back of the manager's neck.  The manager then dropped like a rock.

"Gee, I didn't think you would actually shoot." said Ash with a laugh.

"ARE YOU INSANE ASH?!  HE COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US!" screamed Brock.

"Well he didn't let's just blow up the safe and get the loot."  Ash went over to the safe, pulled out the bomb that was hidden in his jacket and set it up.

Brock examines the bomb on the safe. "What's so new about this bomb anyway?." Brock asked.

"James said that this one is filled with ten beakers of Nitro Glycerin." answered Ash.

After hearing that, Brock's face turns blue. "I see."

"All set. Fire in the hole!" yelled Ash.

The two men ran out of the hallway and then…

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Alright! Let's get the loot!" yelled Ash again.

They ran into the hallway and they see that the bomb was a success.  The safe door was knocked down and the loot was intact.

"Remember Ash, just four money bags and that's all." said Brock.

"I know. I know." answered Ash annoyingly.

Then they quickly leave the hallway with four moneybags on their shoulder.  As soon as they left the bank, Ash pulls out a small device.

"Time for us to make our grand escape." Ash pressed the button on the device and then the door of the freighter truck pops open.  Inside the dark freight two red dots appeared and then a head of a horse appears, but the head of the horse has red eyes and a metallic grey skin.  It is clear that the horse is a machine.  The first horse steps out followed by a second.  They run towards the two men, and both Ash and Brock jump onto the back of the mechanical horse.  Then they both pulled on the reigns and the horses turned around and left the area.

[Half-way from Houston to the Bandit City]

"Boy, I sure can't wait to get home and eat." said Ash

"How can you think about eating when we have Misty to deal with?"  replied Brock

Ash sighed. "Yeah, you're right." 

Bandit City is a city where thieves rule.  It is east of Houston and the key to survive in this city is stealing.  Also, this city is the home of the Elemental Gang.  The Elemental Gang is a group of bandits that are famous for not only their great accomplishments in thievery, but their compassion as well.  You might even say they are modern-day Robin Hoods.  Their main goal is to steal and ruin the rich and corrupt, and help the needy.  Because of their amazing feats, they are known throughout some parts of the western states of the U.S…

[Bandit City]

"Man this city is a sight for sore eyes." said Ash.

"Well, we better meet up with the gang." replied Brock.

Half an hour has passed and the night has come, but they finally arrived at a run down building.  The building used to be a bar since there was a sign above which reads "Gunner's Heaven" and underneath the name, in read paint, reads "Out of Business".  Though the building is run down there was some light inside.  Ash and Brock placed their mechanical horses next to six other mechanical horses and then the moved toward the old bar and entered.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Ash cried.

"What kept you?"  sneered a man at the drinking counter.  The man wore a sleeveless purple jacket with a sleeveless white shirt underneath it and black long jeans. He also has brown hair and black eyes.  Furthermore, there was a holster at his chest that contains a single Beretta pistol.

"Shut up, Gary!"  yelled Ash.  "You know that the trip from Houston to here is at least 4 hours!"

"No need to get mad Ash." Gary said with a shrug. "I was only _asking_."

"If you weren't a member of this gang, I would've kicked you ass." said Ash.

"Heh." Gary smirked.

Suddenly, a man came out from the back room with a can of root beer in his hand.  He was wearing a long-sleeve black jacket that is covering a short-sleeve white shirt and a green military style pants.  Also, he has blue hair(not sure what you call the hairstyle James has) and green eyes.

"I see you guys came back alive and well" the man replied.

"Hey James." said Brock while removing his Might Glove.

"So how was the new bomb I made?" asked James.

"It was a work of art." Ash responded.

"That's good." said James. "Oh yeah, Misty is royally pissed at you two."

Ash and Brock gulped at the news. "So where is everyone?" questioned Brock.

James opens the can and takes sip.  After a couple of gulps, James begins his head count. "Let see, Tracy is in the back cooking dinner and as for the girls..."

"They are behind two idiots." came a woman's voice

The two men turned around and did the only thing they could do.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Scream in terror.

What they see were three women who had just entered the bar.  One of the women, who is at least Ash's height, was wearing a red vest that is covering a short-sleeve black shirt and black jean shorts.  Also, she has brown hair(same style in Pokemon Advance) with a red bandanna on top and blue eyes.  The other was at least James height and she was a sleeveless blue shirt and white military style pants.  She had long red hair(In this fanfic Jessie's hairstyle is not the same one in Anime.  Just imagine what Jessie would look like when her hair is down) and blue eyes.  Furthermore, she was carrying a box of bullets and arrows.  Finally, the last woman, whom Ash and Brock feared, was wearing a short-sleeve blue jacket with a pink shirt underneath and blue jean shorts.  She also was red-headed and has blue eyes.

"Why did you guys pull a robbery in Houston!" yelled the fiery red-head.

"Relax Misty, at least they're safe." replied the woman with the red bandanna.

"Butt out May! This is between me and "Dumb and Dumber". Misty responded

"Since I'm not involved, I'm going down and make the ammo call me when dinner is ready."  the woman called Jessie walked past Misty and May with the box of ammo toward a pinball machine.  Jessie pulls the plunger and the machine to started move.  Then the machine and Jessie disappeared under the floor(the pinball machine is a secret elevator like in FF7).

"Wait up Jess, I'll help you." May then walks to where the pinball machine was and jumped into the hole.

"Well I better leave you three alone." James starts heading towards the door in the back.  "Come on Gary let's go."

"Darn, I was hoping for a good fight." Gary got up from his seat and follows James.

The camera changes to the backroom.  The backroom which use to be a storage room for liquor was now used as a kitchen.  A man was there at a small stove and he was cooking dinner.  The man was wearing a short-sleeve green shirt and grey military style pants.  He has short black hair, black eyes, and a red headband on his forehead.  The man turned around as he sees James and Gary enter the room.

"Was that Misty screaming back there?" the man called Tracy said.

"Yup." James simply said

"You should have seen the look on Ash and Brock's face when she entered." Gary chuckled "It was rich."

"I just hope Misty goes easy on them." Tracy replies

The camera changes to the bar room again.  The only people in the room are Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Well I would like to say that I'm angry at both of you." said Misty.  Then she turned her attention to Brock.  "How could you Brock?  I thought you were smart enough not to participate in something crazy."

"Please don't blame Brock." Ash interrupted.  "It's entirely my fault.  I was the one who talked him into it."

After hearing Ash's words, she looked at Ash and sees that he had a facial expression that was telling her not to punish Brock.  Then she looked at Brock again and sees that he was bending his head down in shame.

Misty sighed. "Alright Brock, I forgive you."

Brock raised his head and he was a little surprised at Misty's change of heart towards him.

"T-t-thanks Misty."  Then he head towards the door. "I better see if Tracy needs any help with dinner."

Soon Brock left the room and the only ones left were Ash and Misty.

"Well…umm…where should I begin?" stammered Ash

"Can we step outside?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Ash quickly complied.

Then they walked out of the bar and walked a few feet to an isolated area not far from the bar.  The camera changes to the isolated area and in the middle stood Misty and Ash.  The camera shifts to Misty with her back facing towards Ash and then the camera shifts to Ash who is just looking on with a serious.  There was no sound to be made except the nighttime breeze.

Misty then broke the silence by sighing.  She turns around and faced Ash. "Ash, why do you always do something crazy?"

After hearing this, Ash stammered a bit, but regained some composure. "Well, I do these things because I want some excitement in my life."

"At the risk of your own life!?" yelled Misty.

"Well, why not?" said Ash. "I am a bandit after all.  Plus, I am the leader you know."

"I know that Ash!" Misty cried, but quickly calmed down "But, what would happen if something goes wrong and you were…killed?"         

"Don't worry Misty." Ash said. "There's no way I would be taken down so easily,"

"But still, if you get killed I don't know what to do."

Ash slowly walks up to Misty and places his hand on her shoulder; surprising Misty.

"Trust me Misty."

Misty silently thought it over and then gave her answer. "Alright Ash, I'll trust you, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything you want Misty." Ash said.

"Whenever you are ready to quit from the life of crime, promise me that we will make a new life together."

After hearing Misty's request, Ash couldn't help, but be surprise.  "Misty, I..."

"Promise me! Please."

Ash then smiled. "Alright Misty, I promise."

Then Misty smiled after hearing Ash's reply.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Theatre

James, Brock, and Tracy were sobbing like women who are watching soap opera

Brock: That's so beautiful!

James: Now that's what I call romance!

Tracy: Ash and Misty forever! 

Unfortunately, Ash and Misty were blushing and annoyed at the three boys

Then suddenly, three smacks were had and you see Brock, Tracy, James in a daze with a bump on their head.

Jessie: "Grow up, will you."(It's obvious that Jessie is the one who pounded them.)

Ash and Misty: "Thanks Jessie."

Jessie: "Sure, no problem."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Movie

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" yelled Tracy from a distant.

"Well, we better go in and eat." Misty said.

"You go on ahead, I just wanna look at the stars a bit." 

"Okay Ash, see ya." Misty said. She was about to leave, until she remembered something.  "Oh yeah, don't forget we still have to give the money to the lady who lost her house."

"Don't worry Misty.  We will." Ash replied

As soon as Misty left, Ash looked straight up into the starry night sky.  "Well, maybe I should quit since I'm doing nothing, except worry Misty." Ash then sighed.  "Man I'm bored, I hope something exciting happens before I'm ready to quit." Ash said to himself.  Then he walks towards the bar not knowing that a shooting star just flew by.

To Be Continued…

**Closing credits**

Music: "My Will" from Inuyasha(Note: the lyrics is in Japanese, but there are many sites that can translate this.)

_Tsuyogaru__ koto dake_

_Shiri-sugite-ita__ watashi_

_Dakedo ano toki kara_

_Mayoi wa kieta yo_

The first scene starts with a white glowing angel feathers floating down like snow in a black background.  Then the scene switches to Ash and Misty on the rooftop of an abandoned building staring at the sky as snow starts coming down.

_Misetai__ to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_Kikasetai__ kotoba mo takusan aru_

The scene changes to Sakura and Li picking Heal Berries from bushes.  One of the berries that Sakura tried to pick drops to the ground.  Sakura walks over to the fallen berry and at the same time Li noticed the fallen berry and walks over to the berry as well.  Unfortunately, Sakura's hand reached the berry first and Li's hand was on top of Sakura's hand^_^.  They both looked up at each other and Li quickly turned away hiding his blush from Sakura.  Sakura was a little surprise that Li turned his back on her, but she couldn't help, but chuckle at Li.

_Egao__ nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_Matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo_

_Tsukamu__ yo_

Next scene shows T.K. Takaishi in the woods alone with his long knife out.  His eyes are closed and then quickly opened.  Then he swings his long knife around in slow, fluent movements.(It is obvious that he is training)  

_Anata no koto wo_

_Omou_

_Sore kade de_

_Kokoro ga_

_Tsuhouku nareru ki ga suru yo_

Then the scene changes to a city in the night with its bright lights on.  Once again the scene changes to Akito Hayama who is looking down on the city from a hotel room. 

_Hakanai__ omoi_

_Zutto___

Scene changes again to Sasami Masaki staring out to sea from a boat.

_Donna toki demo negau you_

_Anata ni todokuj you ni to..._

Scene goes back to the black background with angel feathers again and then the scene quickly changes to Ash and Misty leaving the city they were in on their mechanical horses.

(Note: You will figure out what the glowing angel feathers will represent.)

Ash: Well wasn't that an exciting episode.  Well anyway, the story will shift to three bounty hunters T.K. Takaishi, Ryo Akiyama, and Kouji Minamoto.  What exciting adventure will await these three men? Next Episode: Where Are Thou My Bounty?(Prologue Part 2).

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

Theatre

All the anime characters gave cheers and applause to the episode.

Me: Well wasn't that a great episode.  Don't forget to come back for the next episode.  Goodnight everybody.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Well what do you think of my fanfic so far.  Feel free to post your review.  Tell me whether you like it, hate it, whatever.  You can also post any other things like favorite character, song, ideas, etc.  Well see ya soon.


	3. Where Are Thou My Bounty? Prologue Part ...

_Note: I might make some few changes that is not mentioned in the introduction._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Theatre

T.K.:  That was a pretty good episode.  You guys sure act well.

Ash: Thanks a lot T.K..

Misty: We're natural born actors.

Jessie: Especially me.

James: You probably do well playing the Frankenstein monster's wife.

Jessie: What'd you say?

James: Nothing.

Brock and Tracy snicker at James remark

Sakura: Hey Madison, isn't this when T.K. make an appearance?

Madison: Uh huh. I just can't wait to see it.

Ryo:  Don't forget, me and Kouji are in it as well.

Madison: Don't worry I won't.

Rini: Shh! It's almost starting.

I enter the theatre and the anime characters applaud

Me: Thank you everyone!  I can see you are all here to watch the next episode.  Are you Ready!

Anime Characters: Yeah!

Me: Let's start the film

Anime characters applaud

***************************************************************************************************************************

Movie

**Open Credits play and then ends with the title appearing**

**Chapter 2 Where Are Thou My Bounty?(Prologue Part 2)**

[Somewhere west of Neo New York]

The camera slowly moves around a desolate wasteland and then the camera stops at a small black object that was visible in the distant.  The camera closes in and reveals that the black object was a ship.  It wasn't just any other ship, it was a war hovership.  It had hovercraft floats underneath the ship, two huge cannons in front of the bridge, four Vulcan gun turrets on each side, two missile launchers that is mounted on each side of the bridge, and the name "Outsider" painted on the side.  The scene quickly changes to the bridge of the hovership.  Inside there was a man wearing a long-sleeve blue jacket which is covering a black short-sleeve shirt and black jeans.  Furthermore, he also has dark blue eyes and short black hair which is under a blue bandanna.  The man is currently typing away on a computer console.  The camera slowly moves toward the man giving the audience a good view at what he's doing.

"Hover floats fine, weapons on safety, materia generator stabled." said the man.

(Note: You will find more about materia later in this world)

Then suddenly a window popped up in front of the man (Just like those pop windows the Nadesico has).  Inside the window there was another man he was wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt and green military style pants.  He also had brown hair, blue eyes, and a red bandanna around his neck.  Also, there was a kitchen background behind the man.

"Hey Kouji." replied the man in the window.

"What do you want Ryo?" Kouji said in annoyance.

"Just want to tell you lunch is ready."

"Alright, I'll be down in a second."

Then Ryo was moving his head around like he was looking for something, or should I say someone.  "Hey where's T.K.?" asked Ryo

"He's in the training room" Kouji replied.

"That's our T.K." said Ryo. "Well, I'm going to check on him." 

Then the window quickly disappear from the bridge and reappear in the training room which is somewhere below the ship.  As soon as the window appeared, Ryo started moving the window so he could get a good visual on T.K..

"Now where is that T.K.?" Ryo's question was quickly answered when he got a visual lock on T.K..

Then the camera changes to a man with blond hair and blue eyes.  He was wearing blue jeans, but no shirt.  Right now the shirtless man is just standing there.  Then suddenly, he started doing quick movements with a long knife that is in his right hand.  

***************************************************************************************************************************

Theatre

The theatre is filled with the sounds of girls squealing after seeing the shirtless T.K. on the screen.  While the girls are saying "Marry me T.K!" and "I love you T.K.!", T.K. is practically blushing from the cries.  And the characters of this fanfic noticed T.K.'s embarrassment.

Brock: Why can't I get girls to scream for me!

Madison: Wow you sure are popular T.K.

Max: No kidding me. There are more cheers here than a beyblade stadium.

Tamayo: You sure are a bachelor T.K..

T.K.: Come on guys.  You're embarrassing me.

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

Movie

"Yo T.K.." Ryo called out.

Then T.K. stopped his training and turned around to see Ryo in a window.

"You know, I don't like people interrupting my training." T.K. said with a sigh.

"Sorry, my bad." replied Ryo.

Then T.K. walked over to a corner and picked up a tower and started wiping the sweat off of him. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Just want to tell you that lunch is ready."

"What are we having?"

"Beef with bell peppers."

"I'm on my way up."

A few seconds later, we now see T.K., who is now wearing a green long-sleeved button shirt with his jeans, sitting at the table in the mess hall with Ryo and Kouji.  The two men are eating their meal quietly, but T.K. was staring at the meal.  The reason was the beef and bell peppers were missing one ingredient. Yes, the meal was missing the beef.

Ryo looked up from his meal and sees T.K.'s expression. "What wrong T.K.?"

"Uh Ryo, you don't call a meal "beef with bell peppers" if you don't have the beef." said T.K.

 Suddenly, Kouji slammed his rice bowl on the table in annoyance.  "He wouldn't be calling it that IF WE WEREN'T BROKE!" 

"What do you mean we're broke!?" T.K. cried. "What about that last guy we turned in!?"

"The repair bill from the plane you damaged and the repair bill for the shop you trashed and the medical bill from that cop you injured KILLED THE DOUGH!" said Kouji. "Face it T.K., we may be famous bounty hunters in the upper eastern parts of the U.S., but ever since we banded together our luck has gone from bad to worse."

Then the room became silent, until Ryo broke the silence. "Come on guys." said Ryo.  "Don't give up hope yet.  Let's see what's on 'Big Shot'." 

Ryo grabs a remote controller that was on another table and turned on the T.V.  Then suddenly, a show, called "Big Shot", appeared on the screen.  The hosts in cowboy outfits, a blonde woman named Judy and an African-American man named Punch, appear right in front of the title of the show(Yes, it's the show that Spike watches in Cowboy Bebop ^_^').

"Hola! Amigo! How're all you bounty hunters doing?" said Punch

"It's time for 'Big Shot', the show that brings you information about fugitives!" said Judy.

"Today's target is Aaron Stone(name I made up) and he is wanted for drug dealing in the eastern area of the U.S." explained Punch

"And the best part is he is worth 2.5 million dollars!" Judy added.

"Remember this bounty hunters.  You must bring the criminal alive in order to claim your reward." Punch explained again.

"If you kill him you can just kiss you reward goodbye." Judy added again.

Then Ryo turned off the T.V. and looked at his fellow bounty hunters. "So, how bout it guys?" Ryo asked

"Sorry, I'm out." said Kouji.  "I have to do more maintenance on the 'Outsider'."

"Well I have to fix my fighter." said Ryo. "I guess you have to do it T.K.."

"What! Why me!" yelled T.K..

"You're the only one who isn't busy." Kouji.pointed out.

"Well that's true, but I don't hunt 'small frys'."  T.K. said.

"You'll be doing us a favor." Kouji pointed out again.

"I don't care." replied T.K..

"You'll be one step in getting a good meal." Ryo pointed out.

Then suddenly, T.K. stomach started growling. "Where's this guy located in." T.K. replied quickly.

[Somewhere in the middle of nowhere(Most of the U.S. is a barren waste land), few hours later]

The camera focuses on a fat man driving a jeep while looking at a map.  He was wearing white, dirty shirt and blue jeans. On the passenger seat of his jeep was a black duffel bag with some of drugs sticking out.

"Let's see, should I do business in Neo New York or move on." said the man.

The man didn't have time to make a decision when suddenly an explosion rocked the left side of his jeep.

"What the hell!" screamed the man.

The jeep began swaying back and forth, but the man managed to regain control of his jeep and looked back at the smoking crater.  "What the hell caused that?"

His question was soon answered when he looked forward and sees an AV-8A Harrier flying straight at him.

"WHAT THE F**K!"

The Harrier quickly flew past the jeep and made a quick U-turn.  Then the camera makes a quick close up to the cockpit of the Harrier.  Inside the cockpit was no other than T.K. who was now wearing a green long-sleeve shirt with his jeans.

"You're not getting away from me Aaron Stone." said T.K..

**Music plays**

Music: "Motorcycle chase" from Final Fantasy VII

Then Aaron Stone pressed hard on the gas; hoping to get away from the harrier.  "This isn't happening man! This isn't happening!" yelled the panic stricken drug dealer.

T.K. noticed the jeep picking up speed and moves the Harrier in.  From there T.K. started using his guns in hoping to stop the jeep.  The process has been going on for hours.  T.K. fires the guns and Aaron keeps turning.  Meanwhile, in the cockpit, T.K. was slowly losing his patience and then he heard a beeping sound.  He takes a look at the computer screen in front of him and sees these words in red.

**Vulcan: Empty**

"Shit, better switch to missiles." T.K. presses the switch on the control stick and the computer tells him that the weapon has been switched. "Better use this weapon well."  T.K. said to himself.

T.K. moves the Harrier back a bit, until the target screen tells him that the jeep is out of his "lock on" range.  "Let's see, will he go left or right?"  T.K. then focuses his attention on a small mini-computer which is on his left side.  The small screen shows the map of the area and right in the middle of the map was a green dot which was clearly the target.  T.K. then pressed a few buttons and a giant red circle appeared on the screen.  The circle was a few inches above the green dot on the left.

"Please don't turn left.  Pretty please don't turn left." T.K. said.

Then it was the moment of truth.  T.K. pressed the button.  The missile streaks across the sky heading for its designated target.  T.K. braces himself and hoped that his luck would hold.  As the missile was heading for its target, the worst thing happened.  The green dot veered to the left and was right in the middle of the red circle.

"No you idiot! Don't turn left!" yelled T.K..

It was too late.  From a distant, T.K. could see smoke.  He takes a look on the mini-computer on the left and sees these words in red.

**Target hit**

The good news was the missile reached its destination.  The bad news was the green dot was gone and so was Aaron Stone.

"Kouji is not going to like this." T.K. said.

["Outsider"'s bridge, few hours later ]

 "YOU KILLED AARON STONE!!!" yelled Kouji

"Hey I didn't expect him to run into the missile." T.K. said in defense.

"Well because of you, we're still broke!"

"Hey, hey calm down Kouji." Ryo said. "What's done is done alright?"

Then Kouji walks over to a chair and takes a seat.  He then takes slow deep breaths and slowly his temper subsided.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Kouji asked.

"Well, I managed to get a copy of a wanted poster off the Internet." said Ryo.  "I had my eye on this group for a while and I was wondering what you guys might think."

Ryo hands a piece of paper to Kouji.  He takes a look at the paper for a few seconds and looked up at Ryo.

"The reward's not that bad." Kouji said. "What do you think T.K.?"

Kouji hands the paper to T.K..  After a few seconds of looking at the paper, a grin appeared on T.K.'s face.

"This might be interesting." said T.K.

The camera moves around and the wanted poster is in plan view.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**ELEMENTAL GANG**

**$2 Million dollars per head**

To Be Continued…

**Closing credits**

T.K.: T.K. here.  While me, Kouji, and Ryo plan our strategy to get the Elemental gang, somewhere around the world a young lady, named Sakura, just graduated from a fancy magic school and is prepared to embark on a journey with the help of her friends and a dream. Next Episode: Magic Play(Prologue Part 3).  

***************************************************************************************************************************

Theater

Me: Thank you for coming everyone and goodnight.

Anime character applauds and I exit.


End file.
